Captain Archibald
Captain Archibald (also known as the Menace with Mercy) was in life a feared pirate captain who terrorized the Gulf of Mexico before becoming Lady E's chief officer. Official Description Site Bio Captain Archibald was once the scourge of the Mexican Gulf and known as the ‘Menace with Mercy’. A plundering pirate with fire in his eyes, a hook on his arm and an octopus named Squiddy on his shoulder. And then he was recruited by Lady E. as her chief officer! He has now merged with Squiddy into an inseparable paranormal force to be reckoned with (or better yet, avoided completely). App Bio Half Pirate, half Octopus. He is armed with a newly sharpened cutlass, and a heart as black as his octopus ink. History Sink or Swim When Parker is observing the ocean, Captain Archibald appears and takes Parker into the water, claiming that Parker "will do just fine for the Lady". However, Jack is able to save her. When the Ghost Hunters reach the docks, they see the Shrimp Boat charging for them along with Archibald on top of it. Parker and Jack begin to flee while shooting at the boat, but they shoot at Captain Jonas and Jonas Jr. who become free from their possession. After getting scared by Archibald, they too flee. Eventually, they are able to make it inside the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Archibald tries to attack the vehicle, but his arm gets cut off as the door closed. Skeleton in the Closet Inside Newbury High School, Captain Archibald is observing the rest of the Boss Ghosts place their Soul Artifact into the potion. When Dr. Drewell hesitates for a moment, Archibald questions what he's doing before Dr. Drewell finally places his Soul Artifact into the potion. After everyone is finished, Archibald pours the potion onto Lady E.'s portrait and they wait for the light of the Blood Moon until the Ghost Hunters storm the area. Archibald attacks Parker but then he is captured. Appearance Being a hybrid of octopus and pirate, Archibald has very long arms and legs, and owns a large statue compared to the average human. His skin mainly red, but the octopus which is attached to him is purple. A white shirt covers his main body with a gold chain wrapped around it. Abilities Tracking Gloom (App) Archibald can unleash a massive red Gloom ball that will home in on any nearby targets. Gloom Archibald, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on his enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Archibald, like all Ghosts, can possess Humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets'' *70419 Wrecked Shrimp Boat (Boss Ghost) Season 1 *2. "Sink or Swim" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" Trivia *He is a member of the Anger Ghosts. *When playing the Shrimp Boat set in the app game, his tentacles are shown destroying the ship's motor in the beginning. Gallery Captain Archibald.jpg Anger Ghost - Legendary - Archibald.png|Archibald's appearance in the app game Captain Archibald boss logo.png|Archibald's boss logo in the app game Archibald tentacles.png|Archibald's tentacles attacking the Shrimp Boat. Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’37”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’42”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’05”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’37”.jpg Category:Captured Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Anger Ghosts Category:Male Category:Legendary Ghosts Category:2020